


you give me this feeling

by hawaiiwerewolf



Category: Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiiwerewolf/pseuds/hawaiiwerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Gracie wants is a dance, and a few more dates with Joni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you give me this feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Gracie has a big ol' crush on Joni, pass it on. 
> 
> *set within the GTA IV timeline

She’s had Joni’s number in her phone a little over a week now and she hasn’t called her yet. She should, but she hasn’t, and Gracie’s not entirely sure of what’s stopping her. She could call Joni right now.

She’s known Joni for about as long as she’s had her number. She’s known _of_ Joni ever since she became friends with Tony a few years ago, but as far as knowing her _personally_ , Gracie’s known Joni for about two weeks. 

Joni had probably knew of Gracie, herself, before Tony introduced them, although Gracie’s not entire certain of that. They’d spent a lot of time in the same place, they’d walked by each other, or made friendly eye contact across the room before. Joni worked at the Maisonette, and it just so happens that Gracie spent most of her free time there. 

Joni had shook her hand and smiled, and Gracie couldn’t help but notice how stunning she looked even in the club’s dim lighting. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Gracie had told her, Joni had released her hand and Gracie could still feel the warmth of the handshake. 

“Have you?” Joni’s eyebrow had shot up, pulling on this playfully suspicious look, and her smile had never faltered. “All good, hopefully.” 

Tony had excused himself right after Joni and Gracie had even exchanged names, leaving them to their own devices. Gracie had never been alone with Joni before, and there was something about the moment, itself, that made her feel bubbly and anxious at the same time. 

Joni seemed just at ease as she always has, and Gracie tried, if nothing, to mirror her relaxed demeanor. 

“Of course,” Gracie had said like hearing anything bad about Joni was the most absurd thing ever, and in a way, it was. “Tone and Luis never say a word against you.” 

Joni had laughed at this, and it’d been more of a chuckle than a full-fledged laugh, but there was something about it that almost made Gracie’s heart flutter. “I can’t say I thought they’d say anything about me at all.” 

Gracie remembers thinking about how this sudden glimpse of modesty didn’t suit Joni, she hadn’t brought it up, of course, and she pretended not to notice it, but she still disagreed with Joni’s remark. 

\- - - - - 

It was when they’d been talking for a few more hours and Gracie had lost track of time that Joni had given Gracie her number. 

They were seated at one of the tables, conveniently placed near the dance floor so Joni could still tend to her duties and keep an eye on the patrons of the club. One of the songs Gracie liked had came on, and she was about to mention it to Joni, in the hopes that maybe she’d ask her to dance. 

Joni, however, had tore her attention away from their conversation long enough to glance down at her phone. “Shit,” she hissed, glancing back up at Gracie, who eyed her concernedly. “my shift’s about to end. Hey, listen, d’you want my number? We could hang out sometime.” 

“Sure,” Gracie had passed Joni her phone, the screen opened up so Joni could add herself as a new contact. 

It only took a few seconds before Joni was passing Gracie her phone back, with Joni listed as a new contact. She couldn’t help but notice the little “<3” Joni had put beside her name before going back to her phone’s home screen, leaving Gracie to over-analyze it before Joni was speaking again. 

“Give me a call sometime, Gracie,” Joni was already getting up from her seat, but she didn’t appear to be hurried in the least. 

“I will,” Gracie assured her, before exchanging goodbyes with Joni and watching her as she disappeared up into the hallway part of the club. Gracie had gathered up her belongings as well, hoping to get a rain check on that dance until their next meeting. 

\- - - - - 

It’s not until two weeks exactly after that night at the Maisonette that Gracie finally calls Joni. She’s still got the heart beside her name, something that makes Gracie smile every time she scrolls past Joni’s name in her contacts. 

The heart’s still there when Gracie highlights Joni’s name, and she’s still smiling when she puts the phone up to her ear. 

Joni picks up after the third ring, and Gracie can hear the music being played at the Maisonette in the background. “Hello?” 

“Hey, Joni, it’s Gracie Ancelotti,” Gracie’s fidgeting with the material of her shirt, and the bubbly/anxious feeling that she’s only felt around Joni is making a reappearance. 

“Hey,” it’s almost as if Gracie can hear the smile in Joni’s voice, which is nothing short of a good sign. “how are you?” 

“Bored out of my mind,” Gracie admits, smiling again when she hears Joni chuckle over the phone. “you wanna do something?” 

“Sure,” Joni pauses, probably to check the time on her phone. “my shift’s almost over at the Maisonette, come pick me up and I’ll buy you dinner.” 

“It’s a date,” Gracie says, hoping this description fits in the most literal way possible. “I’ll be there in an hour.” 

\- - - - - 

“So, what’s it like?” Gracie asks, stabbing at a forkful of lettuce. “Working at the club with Luis and Tony, I mean.” 

They’d located to the Superstar Cafe in the Triangle on Denver-Exeter Ave and Iron Street, a place simple enough, but not too simple. 

“It’s not as glamorous as it seems,” Joni says with a wave of her hand, dismissing the unspoken illusion that the Maisonette was anything beyond ordinary. “but, it’s not _terrible_ , y’know?” 

Gracie would’ve liked to worked at the Maisonette, if she’d ever wanted a job. Working with Tony, working with _Joni_ , it seemed more exciting than working at a Burger Shot. 

“D’you like it?” Gracie asks, because she’s just trying to make sure there’s not a lull in the conversation. Joni’s an interesting person. Gracie likes talking to interesting people. 

“Yeah, it’s alright,” Joni answers, taking a sip of water before continuing. “The pay’s decent enough and you meet new people, so it has its benefits.” 

Gracie finds herself hoping that Joni considers her to be one of those new people that gives her job its benefits. 

“How long have you known Tony and Luis?” Joni asks her after a beat, and Gracie’s half-way through her salad. 

“Oh, I’ve known Tony for years,” Gracie tells her, and it almost makes her feel a little skittish as to how Joni looks at her as if what she has to say is the most interesting thing in the world. “but I met Luis when Tony hired him as a bodyguard.” 

Joni gives her a half-smile as she fidgets with the food on her plate. “I’m sure you’ve seen a whole different side to them, knowing them personally and all.” 

“Nah, not really,” Gracie shakes her head. “Luis is bland and uptight as always, and well, Tony’s Tony, I guess.” 

“True,” Joni’s smiling again, but this time it lingers just a bit longer. “but enough about them, I don’t wanna spend my time off talking about my co-workers.” 

Gracie’s eyebrows scrunch together at this. “What do you wanna spend your time talking about, then?” 

“Something interesting,” Joni’s gaze is on her food, and Gracie’s on Joni. 

“Such as?” 

“How about you?” Joni makes eye contact with Gracie again, and Gracie feels like looking anywhere where Joni isn’t, but she never breaks the gaze. “That’s what this time is about, right? Getting to know each other?” 

“Sure, I guess,” Gracie says, although she’d much rather know about Joni. “What d’you wanna know?” 

“Hm,” Joni pauses, thinking. “What’s your love life like, Gracie? You seeing anyone?” 

“No, not particularly,” Gracie dismisses the question, eager to get it turned around. “You?” 

“Nah, still waiting on the right person, I guess.” 

Gracie tries hiding her interest the best she can. Joni’s single, that’s certainly a thought. “Me too.” 

It’s quiet for a while. Gracie finishes her water and Joni picks at her food, and it’s not awkward, but it’s nice. It’s a nice silence shared between the two of them as one of them thinks of something else to bring up. 

Gracie’s been looking around the room, taking in the atmosphere, when Joni speaks again. 

“Hey, there’s this really nice nightclub a few blocks away,” She tells Gracie with the same amount of enthusiasm that she held when asking Gracie if she was single or not. “you wanna go?” 

Gracie doesn’t disagree, but she lifts an eyebrow. “You sure you wanna go to another nightclub after spending your entire evening in one?” 

“The Maisonette isn’t a nightclub, it’s my _job_. Can’t have any real fun, there, can I?” Joni rummaging through her purse for a tip and she’s already signaling over the waitress to bring them the bill. “Come on, you’ll like it, I promise.” 

\- - - - - 

Joni’s a good dancer. 

Joni’s a _great_ dancer, in fact. Gracie would be surprised if anyone that ever set foot in Club Liberty (or any nightclub in Liberty City, for that matter) could outdo her. No matter the pace or tempo of the song, Joni can dance just as well to it as she did the last. 

If she’s being honest, Gracie might think she’s into Joni. 

Gracie’s verging on the point of breathless when she and Joni recuperate at a nearby booth, and Joni has a thin layer of sweat forming on her forehead but she still looks as stunning as she always has. 

If she’s being honest, Gracie would say she’s definitely into Joni. 

Joni’s laughing as she smooths down her hair, and Gracie’s a bit giggly, herself, and they’re both just smiling at each other and it’s nice. 

“That was fun,” Joni says, her voice barely audible over the music. “why didn’t you tell me you could dance like that?” 

“ _Me?_ ” Gracie’s somewhat caught her breath, but she still sounds absolutely winded. “Why didn’t _you_ tell me you could dance like that?” 

Joni laughs again, the lights making her smile shine, almost. “You brought out the best in me, I guess.” 

Gracie can hardly see how that’s true, but she likes the statement. She likes the thought of Joni and herself bringing out each other’s best, and the feeling that she only gets around Joni is burning within her stomach, and she’s totally, one-hundred percent into Joni. 

\- - - - - 

Joni’s holding her hand when they walk out to the parking lot of the club. Gracie isn’t sure why, but she is, and she definitely isn’t going to object. 

The only time Joni lets go of her hand is when they get in the car, and she’s grabbing it again when Gracie pulls out onto the road. Gracie lets her hold her hand all the way to Joni’s apartment. 

“I really enjoyed tonight, Gracie,” Joni tells her when she pulls up in front of her place. “Maybe we can see each other again, sometime.” 

“Definitely,” Gracie agrees, and Joni lets go of her hand to pick up her purse from the floorboard. “I’m free Saturday, or I could drop by the Maisonette if you’d like.” 

“I’d like that,” Joni nods, leaning over and pressing her lips to Gracie’s cheek before opening the car door. “Call me, okay?” 

“I will,” Gracie hopes that Joni can’t see that she’s blushing wildly now. Joni spares her one last smile before getting out of the car and closing the door behind her, waving to her as Gracie drives off. 

Even when she gets home and gets into the shower, Gracie can still feel Joni’s lips against her skin.


End file.
